Conventional automotive air conditioning systems include a condenser, evaporator and a compressor for circulating refrigerant to the evaporator and from the condenser. An electric motor is often employed to drive the compressor. This electric motor is controlled by a controller which generates heat when the system is operated. The heat generated by the controller often causes premature failure of the controller and effects its operation.
In some applications, a cooling fan is mounted in proximity to the controller to cool it. Use of such a fan requires an associated electrical circuit. The fan works in connection with a heat sink in communication with the controller which requires a large volume of space and is weighty. This application provides generally poor heat transfer away from the controller because of its low heat transfer coefficient.